Infieles
by SnakySnape
Summary: ¿COMO SE PUEDE EMPEZAR UNA INFIDELIDAD? PASEN Y LEAN...EL ORO ES DIVERTIDO


INFIELES

Todo estaba en calma dentro del banco del mundo mágico Gringoots. Los duendes revisaban las cámaras y propiedades de los clientes...exactamente lo de todos los días pasaba, nunca se rompía la rutina...simplemente perfecto, hasta que un día...

-Pase por aquí Doctor Señor Profesor Malfoy- dijo un duende joven que guió al dueño de la mirada de iceberg que haya conocido ¿todos esos títulos fueron necesarios para hacerlo pasar a esperar el carrito que lo llevaría a su bóveda?

-Parroty ¿a que cámara vas?- Un duende mas anciano miro mal humorado al joven duende cuando se disponía a cerrarle la portezuela a su cliente.

-986, la de Doctor Señor Profesor Malfoy

-¿Puedes llevar a la señora? Su cámara esta exactamente de enfrente, mi carrito tiene el manubrio descompuesto ¡MALDITA CHATARRA, NO AVANZA!- Parroty miro a Draco Malfoy como pidiendo permiso para contestar la petición de su compañero de trabajo, este en un molesto pero educado movimiento le dijo que si. Pasaron unos minutos que Draco sintió como horas cuando una delgada y bajita mujer de cabello castaño envuelta en una túnica rosa subía al carrito dándole gracias a ambos duendes-...y no olvides reportarlo Franlis, eso no es normal y mucho menos en una institución como esta...

-No se preocupe señora Weasley...perdone usted el inconveniente , cuando usted este de vuelta verá que ya lo he arreglado-Hermione sonrío y asintió en lo que el duende joven cerraba el dichoso carrito.

- Buenas tardes señor, usted ha sido muy amable en aceptarme en algo tan privado como visitar nuestra cámara, espero no incomo...- Draco se topo con la dulce mirada gatuna de Hermione Granger,ella parpadeaba como si él fuera una ilusión óptica- ¿Doctor Malfoy? ¿Draco?

-Hola Granger, señora Weasley...de haber sabido que eras tu la del problema me hubiera ido a mi cámara sin tu compañía.

Hermione lo miró ofendida pero divertida

- si hubiera sabido que eras tu hurón hubiera preferido esperar otro carrito pero...todos están ocupados, así que te soportaré solo algunos momentos.

Malfoy le regalo una sonrisa de lado- es bueno saber de ti Granger o señora "Comadreja"¿que tal la familia?

-bien, los niños están en el colegio y Ron esta en entrenamiento de aurores y yo escapé del trabajo ¿y tu?- el carrito había avanzado lentamente por una vía alterna esquivando al descompuesto y el duende se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio por la oxidada vía.

- ¿mi familia? Bien, eso creo- suspiro- Scorpius está en el colegio, mi esposa fue a Francia con mi madre y la verdades que el hospital me absorbe mucho tiempo...digamos que solo los limito a verlos a todos en las festividades y cumpleaños, pero ahora vine a revisar unos libros para un caso que tengo en el hospital Granger sabes, tengo unos de esos libros médicos que no tienen una sola copia, son únicos y no los puedo tener en casa...muchos andan detrás de ellos...

-ya veo, de ahí tu fama de médico de lo imposible- susurro Hermione arreglando su inseparable bolsillo.

-algo así Granger, algo así...¿quieres verlos? Ademas tengo una de las primeras ediciones en derechos de las creaturas mágicas que puede interesarte, supe de tu nueva ley que propusiste y...

-¿puedo?- Draco observó la mirada infantil que ella reflejaba la curiosidad y su interés , a pesar del tiempo pasado y de su peinado de un chongo pegado al cráneo domando a su arbusto, aún guardaba la expresión cuando los profesores le preguntaba algo y el tiempo aunque le había dado la madurez le parecía la niña chillona de Hogwarts,él sonrío.

-¡Claro Granger! ¿como pudiste ser la mas inteligente de mi generación y tener ese tipo de preguntas? ¿no entendiste la invitación?- Hermione ahogo una sonrisa con pena, Draco Malfoy la invitaba a su cámara familiar del banco para que pudiera ver unos libros y sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo sin hablarle, el mucho tiempo sin verlo lo había convertido en un hombre de tez dura con barba y bigote recién rasurado se veía elegante pero sexy, su mirada aún estaba cargada de mercurio y su cabello no cambiaba de peinado escolar, su túnica de medimago blanca se perdía con la de su piel, recordó el pinchazo en el estómago cuando lo vio en el periódico cuando lo nombraron Jefe del sector salud del ministerio y Jefe del hospital San Murgo: reconoció lo guapo que se había puesto en platicas de café con Ginny, sus ojos ahora la miraban con una extraña chispa de complicidad que nunca había visto en él -¡Claro que quiero! No puedo perder una oportunidad como está.

-Bien, primero pasa a tu cámara y después vienes a la mía, Parroty la señora entrará a mi cámara, atiéndela a ella primero- el duende asintío y gruño. El final del trayecto guardaron silencio, se detuvieron y Hermione salió atrás del duende mientras Draco veía su cuerpo femenino que a pesar del tiempo, dos hijos y la túnica suelta le dejaron ver sus caderas redondas y su trasero de potranca salvaje...lo que hubiera dado por estudiar anatomía en ese modelo cuando era estudiante, Draco no pudo evitar su sonrisa mental.

Hermione salio mas rápido de lo que pensaba, tomó un collar que sus padres le habían regalado juego del vestido que llevaría para el aniversario de boda de ellos hizo memoria por los pendientes de diamante que había llevado en su boda,los encontró en una esquina de un mueble que sus suegros le habían regalado, tomó un poco de dinero para los trajes de los niños que guardó en su bolsilta de mano, tomo su espejo y acomodó su cabello,vio su maquillaje, alisó su túnica y salió al encuentro de Malfoy preguntándose porque se había puesto tan nerviosa.

Él mientras tanto repasaba su caso clínico angustiado, no olvidaba el origen del paciente (Ruso), su ocupación (cuidador de unicornios) y síntomas ( manchas azuladas en tórax, hemorragia nasal, exantema generalizado y había empezado como una gripe), río al acordarse del diagnóstico de uno de sus internos ¿rubeola del gnomo? ¿ de que escuela había salido esa papa con patas? Nadie lo veía pero el hombre estaba muriendo,lo trataron como una simple gripa pero el descuido y el falso diagnostico le había quitado mucho tiempo, tenia que salvarlo...todo apuntaba a una bacteria propia de los unicornios que accidentalmente había dado un brinco al mago, Malfoy lo había estabilizado antes de ir al banco pero necesitaba la poción para curarlo totalmente, su libro debería tener el nombre de las plantas necesarias, el ya lo había leído y lo había identificado el padecimiento rápidamente mientras daba su rondin, no quería que el hospital fuera acusado de negligencia- el calor de los dragones ya le había empezado afectar y se quito su túnica, aflojo su corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa.

Se olvidó de todo cuando vio a Hermione salir de la cámara, salió del carrito y el duende se adelanto a quitar rápido los hechizos de la bóveda dejándolo entrar, Malfoy esperó a Hermione que con su 1.70 de estatura caminaba apurada viendo su bolsita y chocó con él (le llegaba al pecho la enana) - ¿emocionada Granger?- Hermione se disculpó y se introdujo a la cámara de los Malfoys ignorando al rubio, se asombró al ver que esta era enorme alado de la de su familia, los montones de monedas doradas y objetos extraños estaban pegados a la pared daban miedo y curiosidad a la vez.

Draco Malfoy al paso de la mujer detecto al instante el perfume de Granger... fresas con vainilla, simplemente exquisito, verla con la boca semi abierta lo saco de su trance - veras Granger, la cámara de mi padrino se ha unido a la de mi familia cuando me declaró heredero universal, tuvimos que mandar quitar este muro para comodidad de mi esposa que se adueño de casi toda la fortuna de Severus, accidentalmente encontró ese librero - suspiró- él nunca me hablo de su pequeña adicción a los libros antiguos, Astoria trató de sacarlos de la bóveda porque vio varios títulos muggles que le interesaron pero los libros solo regresan a su lugar, pensándolo bien Severus desaparecía mucho tiempo y según los duendes es porque se quedaba aquí encerrado.

Hermione ya había empezado a hojear unos de los libros médicos de Draco.

-Ese es mi favorito, tiene una forma muy avanzada de ver la anatomía para el tiempo que fue escrito y este es el que necesito ahora- Draco sacó un enorme libro en latín con pasta roja, dura.- mira, este fue escrito en 1760, describe a todas las criaturas que vivían en el mundo muggle y su uso, dirás que es cruel pero en ese libro hay una receta de cocina con brazos de elfo- Hermione miró asustada al rubio por lo que estaba diciendo- no te preocupes,fue prohibida por un rey cuando le sirvieron su "exótico manjar" por que a su concubina y la hizo vomitar. Este libro- dijo enseñando un libro forrado de piel de dragón- habla de pro y contra de tener los dragones como aliados, habla de un rey dragón que autorizó a los magos el uso de las partes del dragones que había sido asesinados por manos muggles y las condiciones que puso para que fueran usados sus órganos en las varitas.

-¡Eso es fascinante Malfoy!

-sabía que te iba a gustar sabelotodo- Hermione sonrío por el titulo y la familiaridad que ambos se habían permitido en tan poco tiempo.

Busco donde sentarse cuando tomo todos los libros que pudo, se empezó acomodar en un saco de monedas como niña bajo el árbol navideño y a su alrededor los regalos del Santa Claus, simplemente no sabia ni cual abrir primero.

-Hay un escritorio atrás si lo prefieres Hermione- dijo Draco mientras trataba de ocultar su boba sonrisa, ella volteo muy rápido y solo sintió como se iba de espaldas y con un gritillo pronto se encontró boca arriba, con los pies en alto tratando de salvar al libro que tenia en sus manos y otro que había quedado en su espalda

- Maal-Maalfoy ¿puedes ayudarme?- Hermione grito desesperada, Draco miro divertido la escena, la túnica de la bruja se había subido un poco y mostraba parte de su pantorrilla envuelta con unos botines...no usaba medias y su piel café con leche parecía terciopelo- ¡Granger! ¿que demonios crees que estas haciendo?- Draco no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, cuando ella trataba de manotear con su mano libre para poder sostenerse de algo y levantarse, él la alcanzó con su mano y la levantó sin problema alguno de un salto, ella dejo rápidamente el libro que tenia en la mano, levantó el que había quedado en su espalda y sintió algo que escurría bajo su túnica - Diablos- murmuro cuando subió la pierna a un saco y levanto su túnica, Draco no vio ningún corte en la pierna, busco a su alrededor y encontró que en el piso había un tenedor de oro adornado con diamantes - Hermione ¿estas bien? Déjame revisarte

-No encuentro de donde sale mi sangre, me duele- contestó ella

Draco se sentó en otro saco, la tomo de las caderas y la puso enfrente de él-déjame revisarte, dije...- susurro, Hermione se tenso cuando sintió sus manos en su cuerpo, con delicadeza siguió el rastro de la sangre con sus dedos delineando y palpando en la tela hasta que subió al inicio del su glúteo, sin decir nada alzo la túnica y toco la piel herida, Hermione se sonrojo cuando sintió el aliento de Malfoy en su piel cuando concentrado murmuraba hechizos para evitar que dejara de sangrar, para desinfectar la herida y por última cerrarla con un suave calor que ella encontró reconfortante pues su pierna dejó de doler...Draco tocó con toda libertad la piel de la mujer hasta que cayó en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, vio su gracioso calzón color blanco y un lunar que se dejaba ver entre el encaje de este y la nalga, llego a el un olor dulzón de la vagina de ella y lo aspiró como manjar exquisito ante él, vio sus bonitas y suaves piernas...la túnica por fin tapo su espectáculo como el odioso telón de las obras de teatro muggles que llegó a ver, Hermione aún con sus muy abiertos se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, que apretaba fuertemente su bolso en contra de su pecho hasta que sintió que estaba cubierta dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y trato de ocultar que respiraba rápidamente por la acción de aquel hombre.

- te caíste...sobre el tenedor- ella bajo la mirada hasta que vio el objeto de su tortura- Granger, tienes bonitas piernas...

-será mejor que me vaya- logró decir ella, pero de nuevo sintió las manos de Malfoy en sus caderas, se puso de pie y la pego a su pecho...Hermione sintió la erección del médico- no lo hagas Hermione, quédate un poco mas- Draco murmuró en su oído, no supo de donde sacó esa suplica...las mujeres le habían suplicado a él y ahora le había tocado a él pedir que se quedara, la tomo de los hombros y la volteo poniéndola frente a frente, la vio con sus labios rosas hinchados y entreabiertos respirando rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, llevo su mano a su nuca y con un hechizo hizo que el cabello de Hermione cayera a sus hombros liberado de aquel chongo...cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba Draco estaba besando con hambre los labios de ella que no oponía resistencia; todo lo contrario sus manos se habían aventurado a acariciar el pecho del hombre y sus dedos a jalar suavemente los botones de la camisa, Draco bajo sus manos por la espalda, ya había bajado el cierre de la túnica y se exito mas al darse cuenta que ella no usaba sostén. Hermione trato de liberar el cuerpo de Draco de la camisa mientras besaba el cuello del hombre y bajaba a sus tetillas que apretaba con los labios... Draco encontró placentero que la mujer lo pellizcara con sus labios húmedos y de un solo tirón bajo la túnica dejándola expuesta, sus senos se levantaban con la respiración de ella y sus pezones parecían coronillas de chocolate en un pastel y el quería devorarlos...cuando puso sus labios alrededor de las aureolas ella solo se arqueo para acercarse y obtener mas placer que la lengua de Draco le dio gustoso, lamió, succiono, y mordió suavemente a esa mujer...su mano se había aventurado a jugar a través de la tela de su calzón tocando su humedad y su clitorix que saltaba húmedo al tacto que le daba, Hermione recostada sobre los sacos de galeones gemía y se retorcía...cuando la boca de él bajo a su vagina y la tela había sido desplazada a un lado. Hermione grito de placer al sentir la lengua de él dentro de ella, con sus manos la había abierto como mariposa sobre una flor, ella no sabia de donde agarrarse hasta que sintió el frió oro en sus manos...levanto su cabeza y vio a Draco en medio de sus piernas lamiéndola, con sus ojos de mercurio mirándola con lujuria le dio un placer que la hizo tener el mejor orgasmo que había sentido en su vida, la había puesto a vibrar y nublado sus sentidos, había gemido hasta quedarse ronca ...Cuando sintió que él le acariciaba sus nalgas se tenso pues con un solo movimiento el la penetro haciéndola chillar de una sola estocada, abriéndola mas la alzó y la puso sobre su regazo, ignorando que se había sentado en una montaña de galeones la penetro con fuerza hasta que ella había gritado su nombre, el mordía los hombros de Hermione,suspiraba y gruñía en el oído de ella con cada caricia que ella le daba y sintiendo sus piernas que abrazaban sus caderas abriéndose mas...ambos llegaron al orgasmo mirándose a los ojos, desnudos y con los zapatos puestos...eso hizo sonreír a Hermione cuando Draco con su miembro flácido aun estaba dentro de ella y trato de quitarle de forma muggle sus botines...

-¡JODER MALFOY! ¿QUE HICIMOS?- Draco la miro divertido mientras ella se estiraba en todo el dinero y su fibroso cuerpo se cubría de dinero y piedras preciosas.

-eres una joya, entre las joyas Hermione...ahora mismo desearía ser banquero para guardarte aquí y follarte cada vez que yo quiera

- Vine a ver libros Malfoy, no vine a ver tu...riqueza

-¿te sientes culpable?-Draco se había separado del cuerpo femenino y también se había estirado en los galeones

- sonaría muy hipócrita si te dijera que si ¿y tu?

- tienes bonito tórax, un hermoso par de fémures- Hermione lo miro seria- no...no me siento culpable...pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal...tenemos que irnos, mi paciente...

Hermione acomodo su reloj de pulsera- mi audiencia, llegaré tarde- se levanto y solo tuvo que acomodar su ropa interior y busco su túnica...-esto está mal, esta horrible esta cosa, dijo enseñándole a Malfoy la mancha de sangre

-no puedes usar magia dentro de la cámara, vete así- dijo risueño Draco- ven...espera- Hermione se acerco a Malfoy y este rápidamente mordió fuertemente su lunar que ahora estaba tapado con su calzón, ella grito pero de placer...no no podían- Ahora si, estas perfecta...ese lunar es mio.

Hermione solo le dio un pequeño zape y comenzó acomodar el peinado de Malfoy

-vístete Malfoy- dijo lanzando la camisa al rostro

Su bolso que había quedado en el famoso escritorio se abrió y ella se acerco a sacar un nuevo traje de color gris que se puso rápidamente al darse cuenta que Malfoy se acomodaba la corbata, cuando se iba hacer de nuevo su peinado de chongo Draco la detuvo y con un beso en el cuello le puso una delgada cadena de oro con el tenedor de dije- no te hagas ese horrible peinado, deja de ponerte ese tipo de tunicas y luce mas estos uniformes entallados, tienes un hermoso cuerpo y debes lucirlo...aunque luce mas bello desnudo

-¿algo mas Draco? Yo no me he quejado de tu bata...- Draco sonrío- ¿Que es esto?- Hermione toco con sus dedos la cadena y el tenedor que había puesto en su cuello

- Cuando sientas que cambia de temperatura, significa que estaré por venir al banco, es un lugar discreto a los ojos de los demas y podremos jugar a bañarte en oro las veces que queramos

- ¿ Acaso me esta invitando a ser tu amante Doctor Malfoy?

- No, para nada...eres una joya y como puedes ver soy ambicioso y te querré para mi hasta que te deshagas de Weasley,si no lo quieres así tengo métodos para convencerte...vamos- Hermione sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la guió a la salida de la cámara, los libros habían regresado a su lugar.

El duende estaba en el carrito cuando vio que los clientes del banco salian a toda prisa de la cámara y subían al carrito que chirriante circulaba en las vias por un hechizo que Draco había puesto y así poder tapar las risas y los besos furtivos que Draco proporciono a Hermione que le dolía placenteramente la mordida que le había dado.

-Doctor, me duele la pierna

-ya no es por el golpe ¿que le pasa?

-un dragón me mordió

Fue lo único que el duende había alcanzado a escuchar, cuando Draco volvió a atacarse de risa.

Y es así que casi todos los martes a la misma hora dos personas abordan un carrito del banco Gringoots, que los lleva a la cámara de los Malfoy para leer, jugar y hacer el amor dentro de ella resguardando el secreto de la pasión y la lujuria de dos infieles.


End file.
